


Horse Dentists with Glittery Hooves?

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is soft!, Confessions, Cute, Dentist, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Magnus is soft too!, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Sweet, best friend - Freeform, lydia the dentist, meliorn the dentist, no procedures described, short and sweet, tripping on anaesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec has to go to the dentist. He has anesthesia which makes him confess his true feelings...about horse dentists?!Fluff and fun!For three readers who always take the time to let me know what they think! Thanks guys!





	Horse Dentists with Glittery Hooves?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/gifts), [Allyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyangel/gifts), [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts).



> My mind today! Wapped!
> 
> No clue about this...popped into my head and I thought ah! Okay! Let's write fluff!
> 
> Anyway I think it's cute!
> 
> Let me know if you agree! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter
> 
> More of my wips coming soon!
> 
> PS - English spelling I think!

Today was D-Day for Alec Lightwood! D-day, Dentist Day!

After months of putting it off, he was about to go in and face his worst nightmare: dental surgery!

“It’s going to be fine, big bro! You know you can do anything, you’re a Lightwood!” Izzy insisted as they drove towards his appointment. She was dressed in a tight, red body-con dress with sky-high heels. Her eyeliner was on point and her lips were painted a vibrant scarlet to match her dress. 

“How they hell do you plan to drive me home in those heels, later?” Alec asked her, glancing over at her as the reached a red light. “You promised you’d look after me during this. But really, I think you’re just trying to seduce Doctor Meliorn!”

“No, no, big bro, you’ve got it all wrong!” Izzy protested, smoothing out her hair as she looked in her mirror. “Meliorn and I are just friends...Doctor Lydia however...well she could certainly check out my teeth any day!” she giggled as she finished checking her lipstick, applying another coat and pouting at herself. 

“You know how scared I am, Iz!” Alec complained, shifting gears as they headed towards the clinic. “If my wisdom tooth weren’t impacted, I wouldn’t be going near this place.”

“I know, I know. But remember, you are going to need lots of care afterwards and Magnus offered to come and check in on you at least once a day, and we both know you’re going to enjoy that!” She said, smiling devilishly at her older brother, whose cheeks were flushed a light pink.

“Isabelle,” he complained, giving her a stern look as he took a right turn, “You know I don’t think of Magnus like that!”

“The gentleman doth protest too much!” Isabelle said as they pulled into the carpark of Doctor Branwell and Partners. “Anyway, you should think of him like that! Don’t forget I was there the day you met each other. I remember your secret smiles and the way you let him stroke your hair!”

“He was getting a spider out of it,” Alec pointed out dryly. 

“Whatever you say, big bro!” Isabelle said. “Now come on, it’s time for your appointment.”

It took over two hours for Dr. Meliorn to remove Alec’s tooth. It was a difficult procedure and he had to be given additional anaesthetic during it. 

When it was finally finished, Alec was completely out of it. His eyes were rolling back in his head, he couldn’t stand and his speech was slurred like he was drunk. 

Dr. Meliorn left him to relax in the chair for a little while before heading into the waiting room. 

“Who’s here to pick up Alec Lightwood?” he asked the waiting room at large. 

“I am,” came a smooth, cultured voice. The man attached to it looked a little out of place in his burgundy velvet smokers jacket, deep blue cravat and tight leather pants. 

“Oh, well, hi there,I thought Izzy was coming to get him,” Meliorn said, flirting a little. 

“Ah, well, young Isabelle has been unavoidably detained...I believe she’s having some kind of consultation with another of your dentists…” Magnus smirked. 

“Oh! With the lovely Dr. Branwell, perhaps…” Meliorn replied, with a wink. “Well, I’ve just left Alec to relax a little as he’s had a lot of anaesthetic, he’s going to need your help to get home safely because he’s not quite with it right now.”

“It’s okay, I’ve looked after Alec before when he’s been drunk,” Magnus replied, “I’m sure it can’t be much worse than that!”

“Anaesthesia can make you go a little more kooky than alcohol to be honest. He may speak out of turn, or be more affectionate than usual. I’ve seen a few strange things in my time, including a seventy year old man try to tell his eighteen year old grandson that he needed to go clubbing right this minute! Not to mention the number of proposals I’ve witnessed! One girl tried to marry her own dog! Crazy! Anyway, he’s in here!”

Magnus followed Dr. Meliorn down the plain white corridor, which was littered with pictures of perfect teeth, and into his office. Alec was flopped in the dentist’s chair, his arms behind his head like he was lounging on the beach. 

As Magnus entered, his head swivelled towards them and his face lit up with the brightest of smiles.

“Magnus!” he breathed out, gazing dreamily at him. “You came to rescue me! The dragon stole me away and I’ve been trying to fight it off for hours! It hurt me, Magnus! Have you come to save me?” The last part was said in a small, sad voice, like Alec had been desperately hoping for Magnus to rescue him, but terrified that he wouldn’t.

Magnus gazed down at his friend for a second and then smiled brightly, pulling his cell from his pocket and hitting the app for FaceBook Live. “Darling, Alexander,” he said, stepping towards his friend, phone held up in front of him. “How do you feel?”

“Like I was fighting. Did I win Magnus? Where’s the other horse? Did he hit me with his hooves and run away?” Alec asked, eyes whirling in his head as he tried to look at the three Magnus’ dancing in front of him. “Stop dancing and go catch the damn horse Magnus! He can’t have gone far! He was wearing a white coat and had sparkly hooves like your nails.”

Magnus laughed quietly from behind the camera. This was a side of Alec he had only seen briefly before. An incredibly relaxed man, with a fantastic imagination and the ability to make everyone laugh with his crazy stories. Without his parents breathing down his neck, this is the man he would have become. He continued to film, knowing that Alec would forgive him for it later. They were the closest of friends after all and Alec had certainly pranked Magnus before. 

“No horses my dear, sadly they’ve all left.” Magnus said, taking another step towards him and angling his phone to take in Alec’s full on pout at the news. 

“Well can they come back? Because that one horse was very mean and I’d like to tell him off. And the pig too! The pig was laughing at me. He told the cow that I was silly! Magnus,” he whined, “It’s not fair!”

“I know darling, but we’ve to leave the farm animals for now. I’ve come to take you home.”

“Home? Home to our flat? Our flat where we live? Our flat where we live and you always do the washing up because you say that I’ll break all the pots because of my huge shovel hands?” He asked in earnest, leaning forward for a second before his head became even more woozy and he couldn’t stay upright.  
Flopping back in the chair, he continued to speak, “Magnus…” he wailed, “I want to go home now. Want to get on the sofa with you and watch TV. Want to snuggle up and get under the special blanket. The one you put out when you’re going to have S.E.X with other people who are not me!” he whispered.

Magnus blushed and abruptly stopped filming, dropping the hand with his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. 

He stepped closer to Alec and reached out a hand to stroke the hair back on his forehead. “Oh you silly boy, that’s not what that blanket’s for.”

“You don’t want to have S.E.X with me!” Alec continued, voice louder and sounding pained now. “But I want to have it with you. Stop teasing me!”

Magnus took a step away from his friend, unsure of how to proceed, but he needn’t have worried, because Alec reached out a hand and gripped his wrist. “Shh, Izzy, don’t tell Magnus about the S.E.X!” Then promptly shut his eyes and started to snore. 

Magnus stared down at him in amazement. Had Alec really meant that? He reached out a hand and brushed a finger across the stubble on his cheek, a soft smile on his face. “Alexander, did you mean that?” he whispered, not expecting an answer at all.

“Yes,” said a voice from behind, “He meant it.”

Magnus whirled around to see Izzy fumbling with the hem of a very tight dress, hair in disarray around her shoulders.

“Isabelle,” Magnus said, giving her a confused grin. “Are you serious?”

“Yes Magnus.” He’s liked you forever. He’ll try to deny it, I’m sure, but I think it’s about time you knew or he’ll never do anything about it and I’m sure you won’t without worrying he doesn’t like you back.”

“You know I like him?” Magnus asked in surprise.

“Of course, I always have!” Isabelle grinned, tossing her hair back. “Anyway, are you ready to go? Because I’m finished here for the day - Lydia had another patient so I’m ready to leave.”

“Ah yes, and how was the lovely Dr. Branwell?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Excellent as always!” Isabelle winked. “Now, can you carry him, or do you need me to ask Meliorn to help?”

“No, I’ve got him,” Magnus replied, scooping Alec up, his arms automatically reaching for Magnus’ neck even while asleep. He huffed out tiny snores against Magnus’ neck and nuzzled in close, melting Magnus’ heart.

Together they made their way out to Alec’s car and Isabelle shucked off her shoes to drive. “You sit with him in case he wakes up and is disoriented,” Isabelle said, winking.

“Sure,” He replied easily, snuggling Alec close to him in the back of the car, slotting belts around them.

Alec’s head was rested in the crook of his neck and a few minutes into the drive, Magnus felt his lips pout against his pulsepoint. At first, it was just a soft caress of his lips, but then Alec experimented with sweeping out his tongue, laving Magnus’ neck. He shivered at the contact and tried to gently pry Alec away, but he had suddenly gone limp and heavy against him and Magnus couldn’t shift him over. 

For the rest of the ride, Alec alternated between full blown sleep and soft kisses to Magnus’ neck, breathing out his love against it.

When they reached Alec’s flat, Magnus carried him in and gently rested him in his bed, over his sheets. 

“Take his shoes off and maybe loosen his collar and belt?” Isabelle said as she marched off into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Alec and Magnus were the closest of friends, so it was okay for him to wrestle him out of his shoes and snake off his belt. But Magnus’ hands trembled a little when it came to unfastening his buttons and he was grateful when Alec opened his eyes as he was reaching for the first one.

“Magnus!” he breathed out, goofy smile on his face. “You rescued me from the mad horse doctors of the dental clinic! My hero!” Then he threw his arms around him and pulled him onto the bed too, his body trapped over the top of Alec’s as he snuggled him closer. “I love you! My hero!” he proclaimed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Alec, you’re a little…” Magnus began, but as he did, Alec seemingly fell straight back to sleep, snoring lightly again and gripping Magnus tight. 

Magnus allowed himself to relax against his friend, his legs finding the gap between Alec’s own, his arms softening around Alec’s shoulders. He dropped his head into the crook of his best friend’s neck, mind whirling over Alec’s declaration. Did he really love him? Had he really liked him for a long time? Isabelle seemed pretty certain. But he was going to have to wait until the morning to find out for sure. 

For now, he was going to let himself rest and relax and enjoy the comfort of his best friend. He was an excellent pillow after all!

When they had both fallen asleep, Isabelle snuck into the room and clicked a quick picture of the pair of them huddled together like two koala bears. 

Then she sent it to both of their phones, depositing Alec’s on the bedside table beside them. 

“He likes you too! Now do something about it!” she captioned the picture.

Then closed the door and left them to sleep.

It would never be said that Isabelle Lightwood was not an excellent matchmaker, she thought as she headed into the living room to call Lydia and set up another date.


End file.
